WataMote Chapter 169
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Tomoko and Tomoki sit around the table in his room with Akari Iguchi, Sayaka, Yoshida, and Kotomi. Tomoki bluntly asks Tomoko why she is there. She responds that "Komi-san" came over, accidentally entered his room, and found the two other girls there. Kotomi sheepishly lies that since she heard that they were working on homework, she thought that she could help teach him. Tomoki inwardly rants that he does not care and wishes he could tell them all to leave. Kotomi notices Yoshida sitting next to her. Yoshida looks away from others blushing and holding her legs tight against her body. Inwardly, Kotomi wonders what is the "scent" which she declares to be the "scent of a sow." She asks Yoshida if something happened. Yoshida immediately insists that nothing did and demands "Tomo" confirm it which he does. Nevertheless, Kotomi persists in wondering about Yoshida's scent. She finally notices that Yoshida is wearing Tomoki's t-shirt. She immediately misinterprets Yoshida's body language as her "clinging" to Tomoki's shirt as some primal sexual display. Yoshida angrily denies this, but Komi further accuses her of blushing. Yoshida vehemently denies this and insists that she was just surprised to see "Tomo" as she left the bath, to Akari and Sayaka's surprise. Yoshida turns to Tomoko to demand to know why she never told her that she and Tomoki were siblings to which Tomoko merely notes that she never asked. Kotomi repeats "bath," while Sayaka suggests to Akari that Yoshida could be the upperclasswoman whose boobs Tomoko once touched. Akari merely inwardly laments that Tomoko saw the girl naked. Sayaka recalls that when Tomoki returned from the bathroom, he displayed no signs of arousal, as it were. She happily informs Akari of this only to add that she also noticed a similar absence of inseaminal pressure when Akari executed a manuever during Twister. She then focuses on him sitting and notices to her shock a continued absence of evidence of increased tension. While Yoshida and Kotomi continue their garbled bickering, Sayaka recalls that despite his popularity, she has never heard of him getting connected with a girl. Further, now surrounded by girls, he maintains his composure. She then wonders, as some WataFans have wondered, if he is simply "not into girls (女の子に興味ないんじゃ・''onna no ko ni kyōminainjya'')" and feels pity for Akari. With Yoshida and Kotomi continuing their argument, Akari and Sayaka remaining silent, and Tomoki staring darkly at her, Tomoko inwardly concludes that the atmosphere in his room is now safe, and she then announces that she is leaving. He demands that if she is leaving she must take the rest of the girls with her. Tomoko replies that she hoped Kotomi would remain. He demands that she stay in that case. As the two bicker, Sayaka concludes that she now has her chance then pretends to stretch backwards, which Akari notices sort of accentuates her front court, until she can reach a drawer under Tomoki's bookshelf behind her. This move also causes her short skirt to hike up a bit. Both Akari and Tomoki demand to know what she is doing as she inwardly observes that the magazine she pulls out of the drawer is a soccer magazine. She tries to explain to the unconvinced Tomoki that she merely stretched back and her hand got caught in his drawer. She then stares at Akari sternly while thinking that she is doing research for Akari's benefit. For her part, Akari concludes from Sayaka's expression that she is definitely doing something unnecessary. They are interrupted by Kotomi's trademark "Oi (おい)!" She demands to know why Sayaka flashed her "filthy clothes" at Tomoki. When Sayaka demands to know what she means, Kotomi quickly explains that she means her panties. Sayaka accuses her of lying then asks Akari if she saw it. Akari sheepishly responds that the angle was wrong for her to see. Sayaka blushes as she thinks she may have flashed Akari's crush only to notice that said crush persists in demonstrating a failure to present his Credentials. She thinks that is surprising, then muses that perhaps it is not since he did not react to "that sempai girl," only to notice with surprise what Yoshida is doing. Kotomi explodes at Yoshida calmly lounging on Tomoki's bed as she reads one of his manga. Tomoko muses that "delinquents" love their "delinquent manga": "read some light subculture manga once and a while." For his part, Tomoki views her reading a manga she found in someone else's room without asking is "such a delinquent thing to do." While Akari thinks, "Tomoki-kun's bed. How nice," Kotomi swears and blurts that she is the only one who has slept in his bed. When Akari expresses surprise, Kotomi asks if she never told her, then dwells on the fact she never did. Tomoki glowers at Yoshida laying on his bed and reading manga, a still stunned Akari mutters about how they were suppose to be doing their homework, and Sayaka recalls that she has heard that boys "often like to hide porn (H・エッチ・''ecchi'') under their beds." She decides to create a distraction by crumpling up a piece of paper and tossing it under the table. She rushes over to Tomoki's bed as Tomoki, Tomoko, Akari, and Kotomi briefly watch the ball of paper land. However, Akari immediately sees her riffling through Tomoki's drawer underneath his bed, which, to Sayaka's surprise, contains more manga and soccer magazines, and calls out to her while Tomoki angrily screams "Hey! You!" Akari swats her on the head then smiling, sweating, and with arteries pulsing, asks her to have some "decency." Kotomi looks to the still sweating Tomoki and thinks that Akari is not that bad, but Tomoko scolds him that, as usual, nothing decent ever happens around him, but "Dick-chan" seems the most serious. Tomoki orders her to shut up. Akari does feel she has raised her standing with Tomoki's relative, but it does not make her happy, and she is upset with Tomoko's nickname for her. Meanwhile, an ashen Sayaka stands and asks Tomoki to let her use his bathroom. As she walks away, Akari wonders if she went too far by hitting Sayaka, but then notes that words do not seem to work on her. A very sad Sayaka sits upon the Throne of Contemplation. She spies a soccer magazine in a box at her feet. Horrified, she suddenly imagines Tomoki sitting on said Throne whilst polishing his Cyprian Sceptor to a picture of Lionel Messi and wonders if that is his fetish. Meanwhile, Kotomi explains a point of English grammar. Akari thanks "senpai" her then asks if she will be fine since she is also studying for exams. Kotomi explains that teaching is a good review. She muses that by teaching Akari she can show off her skills as a good senpai and "kind big sister" to Tomoki. For his part, he finds her acting so well behaved creeps him out more. Tomoko plays a video game, and Yoshida continues to read Tomoki's manga on his bed. Akari pleasantly concludes that while she had no idea what would happen when "senpai" and "that other scary senpai" arrived, she is currently studying in Tomoki's room. She further thinks that despite the fact that Sayaka upset her, it is thanks to Sayaka that she has this opportunity. Sayaka finally emerges. Akari notices that she seemed to take her time while Kotomi fumes to herself that she has been holding it in. Sayaka notices Tomoki's replica jersy hanging on the wall, a soccer ball, and marker cones, then concludes that they appear like sex toys to her. Her musings are interrupted by a smiling Yoshida announcing that his manga ''is good and asking if he has more volumes. He responds that he has some more somewhere and invites her to feel free to look for them. When she finds one on a shelf and pulls it out, a pornography DVD falls to the floor in front of everyone. To his horror Tomoki suspects his friends hid it in his room again. A blushing Akari assures him not to worry about it while Kotomi inwardly delights that one of the actresses depicted is a "glasses!" Tomoki explains that the DVD is not his; members of the soccer club left it there. He inwardly rages at having to explain such practical jokes. The ever-unhelpful Sayaka declares to Akari that he is correct, since soccer is his fetish. She then eagerly shows that the porn DVD had no case, but the Blu-Rays he does own all involve soccer: "he's a pro-footie fetishist!" Tomoki asks them all to leave his room. Yoshida reads ''manga on Tomoko's bed with her stuffed toys, Akari and Sayaka study together at her table, Kotomi stares off into space, and Tomoko plays a video game. Over a view of the downpour, Tomoko says, "Go home once the rain stops." One of the girls responds, "Ah right . . . sorry. . . ." Akari thinks that despite everything that happened, she is glad that she got to go into Tomoki's room. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki *Akari Iguchi *Sayaka *Kotomi Komiyama *Masaki Yoshida Referbacks *'Gropegate:' **Tomoki accidentally cupped Yoshida's left breast when he tried to restrain her from going after Kotomi in Chapter 133. **Akari and Sayaka reveal that classmates have gossiped about Tomoki "groping" an upperclasswoman in Chapter 145. That chapter's respective Omake reveals that he heard them and the gossip bothers him. *'"Until I Labour, I in Labour Lie":' as a reward for returning her phone, Tomoko let Kotomi spend a half hour in Tomoki's room alone. Kotomi chose to lay in his bed. *'The Scent of a Man:' Kotomi accepts a "joke" gift from Tomoko on her birthday which is towel. She unwittingly recognizes the scent of Tomoki's bed which is actually from the laundry detergent Mrs. Tomoki uses. She smells the same on Yoshida. *'Adibos':' '''Tomoki frequently carries bags that bear this logo. *'"Tomo" Nickname:' Yoshida gave it to him when they met again in the school cafeteria.. *'Soccer Team Jerks:' One of Tomoki's friends had already left to him a "special" DVD in the Volume 8 Special Edition Chapter. Cultural References *'Adidas' *'"Dirty Pillows!":' Kotomi says きったねえ布 (''kittanē nuno) which appears to be an emphasized 汚ねえ布 (kitanē nuno) or "filthy/dirty cloth." Trivia *'Lionel Messi:' a guy who plays some game that is popular amongst those who do not like sports. . . . *'"A Woman for All Seasons":' whom does Kotomi admire? She makes her statement right after Akari smacks Sayaka and admonishes her. However, due to Sayaka's extreme efforts, Kotomi now thinks that Tomoki enjoys the "glasses" fetish. Memorable Moments *Tomoko actually says "Komi-san" *'Sexual Education 102:' Tomoko sort of assumed that boys see girls and immediately get turned on as seen in a number of humorous chapters with many of them at Tomoki's expense. It appears that other WataGirls share this misconception. *The WataGirls ask a question. Quotes *"N-Nothing happened! Right Tomo?!" – Yoshida *"Dick-chan seems the most serious out of everyone, though." – Tomoko *"And don't call me 'Dick-chan!'" – Akari *"Seeing her act so well-behaved . . . is actually creeping me out even more. . . ." – Tomoki on Kotomi *"All this soccer stuff in his room is starting to look like sex toys to me." – Sayaka Gallery Sayaka Good News c168.png|"Good News everybody!" – Prof. Farnsworth Sayaka Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters